So this really happened?
by Blackness
Summary: Things have changed for Ryan, Chad and Kelsi over the years. If you like any of these characters or combinations you should enjoy this story. A look at what happend when old friends meet again.
1. Chapter 1

That Really happened?

All normal disclaimers apply. I have no idea about pairings yet, I'll see what unfolds. I have changed this chapter and improved my spelling and my writing from the 3am mess. Hope this is better. Toodles.

Chad was having a hard time. He had just been dumped unceremoniously by his partner in the middle of New York at 2am. With no wallet right on the middle of nowhere, well he knew were he was and that made him shiver even more. He walked to the phone box, trying to ponder what he could do. He was cold and hungry and so very tired. He had no money for a cab and they had signed out of the hotel earlier that day. He thought hard. Someone he knew must live in New York. Troy. No. Gabriella. No, Zeke. No. I'm so desperate Sharpay. No. Wait Ryan, he lived in New York, he remembered Gabriella saying when they had met up. He thought back and called only number he had for Ryan using his last remaining dollar.

In an house overlooking Central Park Ryan was peacefully sleeping. His arm protectedly around a sleeping lady who had just had one of her nightmares. He heard his phone vibrate in the surface next to his bed, gently de-tangled himself from her without waking her and disappeared into the Lounge to answer the call.

"Hello??"

"Hey..um..Ryan its me"

"You are..."

"Chad Danforth, I'm sorry to call you so late but I really need your help."

"At 2.1am it had better be good"

"I've been abandoned down town, my partner took mu wallet, my mobile everything was in the car. I have no money, I was wondering f you would put me up tonight, I mean I know our history and after how I treated you but i really need help"

"OK give me your location and I'll come and collect you"

Chad told him. Ryan didn't bother changing from his Pyjama's. Just threw on a coat, grabbed his keys, glanced at his house mate before leaving quietly shutting the door. The drive was 20 Minutes and when he got there, he saw Chad shivering on the pavement in nothing but trousers and a dress shirt.

"Need a ride?"

Chad glanced nervously at the driver before looking into his eyes and seeing grey, blue unforgettable eyes he had once been in love with looking back at him.

"Thanks man" He got in and Ryan turned the heating up.

"So care to explain yourself"

"I proposed to my partner, he got mad, and said no. As we were heading home, he just lost it and the next thing I know, I'm on the street watching a car speed away"

"OK well you can stay tonight, I'll have to clear it with my house mate if you an stay longer"

The rest of the journey was in silence as they drove up to Ryan's house over looking Central park, Chad could only stare in awe.

As they entered Ryan's place, Ryan put a finger to his lips.

"OK you can sleep in my room tonight, just so you don't scare my house mate, as she is normally first to leave in the morning" He then tossed Chad a T-shirt. Chad took it gratefully. "Toilets just through that door, sleep well"

He then quietly shut the door. Ryan went back into his house mate's room and curled up around her, he felt her nestle against his chest before falling asleep. He loved being able to hold her like this. Next door Chad had been so tired, he had crashed out without a care in the world.

Thanks, If you add me to your favourite author list please review my work too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad awoke in the morning to the sound of the front door shutting. He got up to find the place empty, a note on the Fridge

"Guess you would find your way here, help yourself to food. Be back around 3. Toodles."

Chad took the moment to look around the place and saw pictures, some hand drawn pictures. Music notes in frames scattered around the lounge painted a golden colour. It shone in the sun ad glittered a little. He lay around on the sofa helping himself to some cereal and toast. He called all his companies to ask to be sent new cards to this address. He figured they wouldn't mind. They asked a tonne of security questions and he was so frustrated by the end of it. He sat down and put the TV on. They had HBO!. He sat down to watch and before he knew it he heard a key turning in the lock.

"You know you really need to let me carry that" Ryan

"I'm fine, don't worry, its not that heavy" Came a female voice

"OK Fine, you know I do it cause I care"

"I know, so what's this surprise you have for me?"

"Just come in and Hey look who arrived last night"

A petite brunette appeared through the door wearing glasses and a nervous expression.

"Wow! Kelsi! Is that you?"

"Chad...Hey...you got taller"

They hugged and Ryan smiled.

"Right guys, lets sit down, I think a snack and drink are in order, what would you like?"

"My usual Ry"

"Can I have a beer?"  
"Y'ok Beer and Water Surprise, be right back, Kelsi take a seat, I got these"

She smiled and sat down.

"So how did you end up here? And that's why I woke up to find my blanket gone."

Ryan appeared with the drinks and they sat on the sofa's.

"Well my boyfriend and I, had a fight, he got kinda mad and chucked me out the car, taking my wallet etc. I've re ordered and had them sent here, Hope that's OK"

"Yeah, That's fine" Ryan

"So that's that, unfortunately everything is in his name, he was kinda like that, very domineering" He winced thinking about the scars on hos back and the cuts from the fights. But he had been so in love, he ahd always made up for it afterwards. Silence drifted over the company before Chad ventured

"Have you heard from Troy? Hows Sharpay doing? She and Zeke still together? Last time I heard you and Jason were together Kelsi. How is everyone?"

They both took a deep breathe and looked at each other, asking each other a secret question. Kelsi's eyes almost pleaded with Ryan and Ryan nodded his head to her un-answered question.

"Well it's a long story, Maybe we can tell it after dinner cause I am kinda hungry"

"OK, so am I a little" Replied Chad

"Right I'm cooking, does anyone fancy anything in particular?"

"Your special beef, veg and Yorkshire" Said Kelsi

"That takes ages, how about steak, onions rings and veg?"

"OK that sounds great" Said Chad loving steak, pushing the thought out of his mind.

"Steak it is, Kelsi will you be OK?"

"I will I've had no salt or fat all day"

"OK" Ryan set about the kitchen cooking the steak and humming to himself. Ryan came out a couple of minutes later with a glass of water and some tablets which he gave to Kelsi. She took them from him and swallowed. Chad looked at her questioningly she sheepishly smiled.

"Its medication, I have a slight heart murmur, It kinda runs in my family, Ryan makes sure I keep healthy which is why he is always doing bits for me and well in my current condition" She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at Chad "I need all the help I can get, as the baby will put a strain on my heart, I need to take care of myself and that's kinda why Ryan is as he is, his here to look after me. He promised."


	3. Chapter 3

As they sat down and ate dinner, Chad watched the interaction between Kelsi and Ryan. They seemed very happy and if you did not know, he could have sworn they were dating and sharing a place. Ryan was an amazing cook. Chad kept glancing at him and couldn't think he was good looking, a great chef and knew how to take care of his partner. He had to stop himself thinking that, the longing looks he caught from Ryan looking at Kelsi. He knew who Ryan had loved ever since high school.

After dinner, they sat in the lounge and Ryan and Kelsi again glanced at each other trying to work out who was going to tell the story. In the end Ryan took a deep breathe

"Well 6 months ago Gab's and Troy broke up. Troy realised he was in love with Sharpay and Sharpay returned his feelings so she broke it off with Zeke, who co incidently is living with Gab's at the moment. Anyway 4 months later Troy decides to propose to my sister. She of course says yes and they are going for a meal to celebrate with my parents and I would join them when my show ad finished as my understudy was sick that day and I was needed."

Kelsi Joined in

"Anyway that night Jason and I were going out to celebrate, we live quite near the Evans anyway. We broke down on the way. Troy, Sharpay and Ry's parents were driving down that road, pulled over to offer us a lift, to which we heartedly agreed not wanting to let anything spoil our evening we readily agreed. 10 minutes into the trip I needed the toilet so we pulled over by some toilets at the side of the road. I came out and...and."Tears appeared in her eyes "Headlights, screeching tires..I can't" Chad listened with a look of of confusion before what she said sunk in.

Ryan gently took her hand and to Chad it almost seemed like she was drawing strength from him.

"Kelsi told me that the car was being chased. Its swung round the corner at about 100 miles and slammed into the side of my parents car. Kelsi had yet to get in the car and the force threw her to the side of the road but the car rammed into my parents car and sent it flying into the woods, It hit several trees and..." (He sniffed) "...it stopped after rolling through a 2 trees but unfortunately by the 2nd tree the car was smashed in, glass broken and...Sharpay and Troy laying side by side, Jason and my parents still trapped in the car. My parents apparently died on impact, Jason was consciousness and was rushed to hospital. Troy was dead at the scene having smashed his head on the tree. Sharpay was conscious, and taken to hospital" Ryan said with ushered tears in his eyes refusing to allow them to fall. Kelsi took a deep breath and continued quietly, her voice shaking

"I was in and out of consciousness, I was taken to hospital and was put in a ward. I was unable to move as they suspected a spinal injury from how I landed, I think the others were rushed into ER but I don't know. Jason..." Chad looked horrified, his eyes grew wide at the detail and the sheer horror of it.

"I arrived about 5 minutes after the ambulance, I had already left New York and was charging back driving, when I got a call. Pulling over I answered and it was the hospital informing me that my relative had been brought in. I put my foot down and drove like mad. When I got tot he hospital I went straight to see Sharpay. It was the last time I spoke to her and saw her alive. I knew she had held on to say goodbye to me. 15 Minutes later she had died. She had massive internal bleeding. I noticed Jason on the bed, he was attached to all these machines, I'm no doctor but I knew what they were saying wasn't good. He beckoned me over and told me to look after Kelsi and his child, as I was the closest friend she had. I promised though after that I fled the hospital, threw up several times before having to ID my parents. Troy's parents were there to and they embraced me"

Kelsi smiled at that part

"Then he came and found me, and negotiated with the doctors to allow me to see Jason one last time, as I got there, I gently held his hand and he smiled at me before slipping away. I had to stay in hospital for 2 days for observation, someone I had only rolled on my side, going over so light and quick that I had not hurt my baby. I was terrified I'd lose her and with the additional strain on my heart they were very cautious and sis lots of checks before they let me go. Ryan stayed by my side the whole time" She took Ryans and Chad watched as an unspoken look of love crossed her face before she broke down, she got up and disappeared into the bathroom. Chad still couldn't believe it, his brother and best friend dead. Ryan saw the hurt look on Chad's face

"Your family, Ryan I am so sorry, Sharpay how come Kelsi took it...I dunno harder, you lost your family, though I'm sad about Jason, my 2 basketball guys from my team, gone"

Ryan looked thoughtful

"I dealt with a lot of my emotions straight away, I'm as easy to read as a book when it comes to emotions no matter what a great actor I am. I was upset, I held a lot back from Kelsi but well lets just say Gabriella had a few wet shoulders as did the Bolton's when I saw them. I let lose, I got angry. I threw stuff, I broke stuff, I got drunk, outside of visiting hours for a about a week, during the day I was this calm guy looking after Kelsi but when I left, I was so angry. I almost even tried to kill myself one night, pills and everything. Then when Kelsi was allowed to leave I suddenly realised I had a reason to live, I made a promise to Jason to look after her. I would keep my promised. I'd had my breakdown but I had my reason to live, Kelsi"

"WOW it has really been eventful and all so sudden, so much tragedy in one night. The drive of the other vehicle..."

"...Killed on impact the bastard, didn't even have to face up to what he had done, Look i tried to get hold of you for Troy's funeral but couldn't find you, you lost contact with everyone. I'm sorry to tell you this Chad. I'll leave you a second, I need to make sure Kelsi is alright and has taken her tablets.

He picked up the tablets and the glass of water laying beside the sofa and went in search of Kelsi.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a short chapter, just a little angst between Kelsi and Ryan. I hope the last chapter was OK for you. I don't really know which direction I'm going in with this story so bear with me, Reviews and thoughts always welcome.**

In her bedroom, He found her curled up hugging the picture of Jason she kept by the bed, tears glistened in her beautiful brown eyes and Ryan quietly put the medication on the night stand

"You were really brave in there, tell what happened"

Kelsi slowly sat up in bed next to Ryan.

"I miss him so much, I'm having his baby for crying out loud. I'll look at him and just see Jason starring back at me. Why did I live? Why? Why did he die? I wish I'd died to..."

Ryan was beside her and in a fit of passion he grabbed her by the arms pinning them together

"Don't ever say that, Don't...Your the reason I'm alive, Your the reason why I don't want to join my family, I want to protect, without you, at this time my life has no purpose. You are bringing new life into this world, a beautiful baby. You needed to fight to give this child life, so that Jason would always be with you in the eyes of your child. You will have a piece of Jason to look at, to hold him"

Kelsi was silent before looking at Ryan with wide eyes. Ryan wondered whether he had said the right thing in his fit of passion as he let go of her and turned his back to her.

"Oh Ryan, do I really, am I really that important, I keep you alive? You keep me alive, you keep me fighting the battle, to express myself so i may one day be able to move on. I can't believe I mean that much to you. You have to live for yourself, not just for me, you need to live for yourself..."

"I'll tell you what" Said Ryan smiling a watery smile Kelsi "I will live for myself, if you live for yourself and your baby" He gently placed a hand on her stomach. Kelsi thought about this for a second, she would move the world for Ryan. She was going to try.

"I'll try, I Promise"

"Then so will I"

They hugged then Ryan took her by the hand, leaving the picture of Jason on her bed. Ryan handed her the glass and tablets as she swallowed them before leading her to the lounge


	5. Chapter 5

**Bear this in mind when you are read this story, I'm basing all the education and laws that I know in England not America. Just a brief glossary for those unfamiliar with the English education system. Its been 6 years since they last met. Ryan has done a 3 year degree in Music and English, then a PGCE which is a 1 year teacher training course in secondary school (High School) in English and drama. But afterwards decided to peruse his breams of being on stage were he has been for the last 2 years.**

"Ryan, were was Troy buried?"

"In Albuquerque were his parents wanted him. Sharpays ashes were scattered at sea. She fell in love with the romantic idea of the ocean that some day her Leo would sweep her off her feet and hang onto her while she pretended to fly and that she wanted her ashes scattered over the sea that she could fly away and meet her Leo. She was a romantic at heart."

"I'll have to pay a visit when I next go there, see Troy's parents and were he was buried...I hate Nick now. I missed my friends funeral, I was blinded by love and thought he was trying to protect me"

"Chad don't be mad, it's tough and as you have only just found out, its tougher on you and I hate to be the one to tell you" Kelsi said.

Chad saw that he was upsetting Kelsi. He stopped. He wouldn't upset Kelsi, he feared what Ryan would do if he did. 

As they sat in awkward silence, Ryan broke the silence by turning on the TV.

"We need to relax, DVD?"

"Y'ok" Kelsi Said "Can we watch Legally blonde?"

Both Chad and Ryan groaned. Kelsi laughed

"Just kidding, how about No Reservations?"

"Lets give it a go" Ryan opened the DVD and put it in. About halfway through the film, Kelsi fell asleep on Ryan's shoulder exhausted from her tears (I always feel tired when I've been crying). As the movie came to an end, Ryan smiled at Chad, Lifted Kelsi up and out her in bed. He gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead before shutting the door.

"I'm sorry about earlier Ry, My rant and everything"

"It's tough, I get it, don't worry about it."

"So are you staying in New York?"

"My parents left me everything in there will and because I'm of age I've inherited everything including there house. I have my last show in 2 weeks, then Kelsi and I are moving. We're going back home. I have a drama job lined up for September, Ms. Darbus is leaving East High to 'Cleanse her soul, for the passing of letting go, my retirement beckons my silent soul, lest not be forgotten...' I can't actually remember the rest of it" Ryan said with a laugh

"Dude, I'm surprised you remembered that" Chad said with a hint of a smile.

"Well after Shar, I called and told her. She said to keep in touch. Told me she was leaving and she had arranged an interview for me. You know I did a 1 year high school teaching course after my drama degree but then decided I wanted to be on stage for a while, which is were I've been for the last year and a half. So I'm going to teach. So is Kelsi, She's done a music degree and will be helping out in the music department as an assistant teacher, once she's had her little one. She'll be doing volunteer work for a while. She said she didn't want to be at home but I don't want her to be under too much stress so we've negotiated. I know it sounds extreme but I can't bear the thought that anything should happen after all she's been through and as long as I can help, that's exactly what I intend to do."

"She's lucky, Man, to have someone care about her so much, was she...the reason you said no to me in High School?. I'm sorry about getting mad, I was just hurt"

"It sounds silly and I knew she was with Jason I did like you Chad but I couldn't give you al my heart and no one deserves half a heart and if Jason and Kelsi hadn't worked out, I'd want to be with her, she's the only person I have ever loved with all my heart"

"She still loves Jason..." Chad

"I know, she might never love me..." Ryan

"So your willing to spend the rest of your life alone as a friend?" Chad

"Kinda sad when you say it like that, I hope it won't be forever..." Ryan replied

"I hope not Ryan, I want to see you happy, I hope she'll give her heart to you one day" Chad said with much comfort and support.

"When did you turn so soppy Danforth..." Ryan said with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips

"When I fell in love...on man I really am getting soppy" Chad replied with a groan.

"Night man"

"Night Ryan"

Chad pondered as Ryan went to his room leaving. He knew he was being selfish towards Kelsi. Chad sat on the couch pondering that maybe one day Ryan would learnt to love him. One day.

I wanted Ryan and Chad to have some history. I could see Ryan loving Kelsi I also don't know what direction I want this story to go in. It might be Ryelsi or Chyan I don't know which yet.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted Ryan and Chad to have some history. I could see Ryan loving Kelsi I also don't know what direction I want this story to go in. It might be Ryelsi or Chyan I don't know which yet.

That night Ryan was sleeping. He was suddenly awoken by a shout and moaning of someone having a nightmare. He was about to leave and go comfort Kelsi when he realised the sounds were coming from the other side not Kelsi's side. Intrigued he walked next door to the room Chad was sleeping in . He quietly went in and saw had tossing and turning and moaning as if he was scared and fighting someone. He walked over to the bed, trying to gently shake Chad and wake him up. He got no response so he did what he did to Kelsi, laid down beside his tense figure and just gently stroked his hair speaking all the time

"It's OK, its Ryan, your safe, come on Chad wake up" He soothingly stroked his bare arm. Chad seemed to slowly stop fretting momentarily when suddenly he lunged up, spinning Ryan over and pinning Ryan to the bed. Taken by surprise but this seemed to cause him to wake up. He looked down under him and found slightly startled but calm Ryan. He got off quickly

"Sorry Man"

Ryan rolled over so he was facing Chad resting his head on his hand, his blue eyes never leaving Chad's face. He then slowly turned the light on while Chad had his bare back turned to him. He saw with horror marks on his back. Scratches and black and red bruises. Their were also scars that looked months old.

"Chad...hun, can i ask what happened? Looks like you've been in the wars"

Chad refused to turn around and meet Ryan's eyes. He knew if he did, he would crack and he didn't want to in front of Ryan. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Chad you can tell me, it won't go any further if you don't want it to...

Chad stayed quiet and Ryan backed off. He got up to leave. Chad heard the dorr silently close and cursed himself for not talking to Ryan. He wanted to but it was hard to talk about domestic violence especially if you are in a gay relationship, people think it doesn't happen. He tilted his ehad forward and let the damn break. He cried quietly tears leave tread marks down his face. He ehard the door open, along with Ryan who knelt gently in front of him. He placed a glass of water on the bedside table along with small white pill

"It's just a light sedative if you need it, Kelsi uses them when she has had a bad time, they are very mild"

He gently put a hand on Chad's knee and tilted his head up gently.

"You don't have to talk about it if your not ready, I'll leave you, night"

"Ryan...just not yet, yeah man?"

"OK night"

"Ryan?"

"Hmm this is kinda embarrassing, do you mind um...staying till I go to sleep?"

"OK nothing wrong with that, I do it for Kelsi all the time, were do you want me"

Chad took the tablet and swallowed it down.

"Just anywhere were you comfortable"

Ryan lay on the bed next to Chad. Ryan curled up under the cover while Chad lay in bed at first keeping a distance from Ryan. After about 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Chad felt himself relax under the sedative slightly.

"Oluminde did it to me"

"Hmm..." Ryan said

"The marks...Oluminde, my partner...he lost his temper...well we had fights"

Chad said as he started shaking slightly, even though there was no light, Ryan could feel the vibrations through the bed. He moved a little closer to Chad, gently reaching out a hand to Chad shoulder. He scooted further over

"I loved him...How...I loved him"

Chad moved into Ryan's open arms and let Ryan's arms encircle him. He felt like a blanket covered around him,

"I'm sorry babe" He said hugging him. Chad felt himself falling into a drowsy state and finally fell asleep feeling the safest he had felt in months.

The next morning Kelsi opened the door to Ryan's room to find it empty. She then went to wake Chad to see if he wanted any breakfast and saw Chad laying on Ryan's chest and Ryan's arms loosely on his shoulder. As the door opened Ryan woke up, momentarily startled he out a finger to his lips to silence Kelsi from her out busrst and the look of shock on her face, detached himself form Chad and walked out into the lounge. He was pounced on by Kelsi.

"What's going on? Why were you in there?"

"Just a late night discussion clearing out the past"

"Yeah OK..."


	7. Chapter 7

Rights lets see how this goes thanks for reading guys.

Later that morning Chad awoke to find Kelsi and Ryan talking quietly in the kitchen.

"I feel bad, I mean what are we going to do?"

"I don't know"

"We can't stay here, when can we move?"

"My last show is later, we can leave any time after that"

"What about Chad? I want to leave as quickly as possible, I want the fresh air of Albuquerque"

"How about next week, when we get back I can decide to sell this place or keep it, maybe rent it out, i don't know, what about Chad?"

"What about Chad his a big boy, he can sort himself out"

"I know but his just been dumped by his partner"

"So a heart mends, people move on"

"Not always Kelsi, sometimes its too hard, being in love with someone"

"Yea well after all that happened at school. I mean I like Chad, but he gave you that hell at school when he thought you were responsible for spreading the fact he was gay"

"Kelsi, it's complicated. I'm not even sure you get over first love"

"We could let him rent here?"

"We could at least we would know who was looking after the place, and we could keep the rent low for him, but..Well its kinda a big place to be alone, 3 bed flat, Could he not if he wanted come and stay in Albuquerque with us?"

"Ryan?"

"Look Kelsi, I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of this, I mean its not like we have a relationship beyond friendship, its not like he'd disturb a married couple or something"

"Look Ryan you have been a rock for me, but I think Chad needs to stand on his own 2 feet"

"How can you say that? That's like saying you and I need to stand on our own feet. His been dumped and well i' not physic but I think something else has happened to him. His just found out that his brother is dead and his boyfriend just ditched him in an uncaring way"

"Ryan, the choice is yours, the house is yours, in fact most of this is yours.."

"Kelsi lets not get into material possessions, sit down for me, you have a say but I think we should give him a chance..."

"...But Ryan...I see things...I mean I'm not allowed to have these feelings...I think he still likes you and with you being Bi...Maybe you do like him"

"Your right, you have no right to feel like that Kelsi, I've offered you more than friendship but you won't take it, I know you miss Jason but your going to need to move on"  
"Like you you mean? You still like me Ryan. You have never moved on, you've never dated...well girls anyway"

"I said earlier its not easy to move on. Kels its painful sometimes being so close and yet so far from you. It hurts so much, some times I think you'd be better else ware"

Kelsi stood out but Ryan gently took her arm

"But I made Jason a promise and you. You have nothing to worry about with Chad, but I do agree with what you said, you have no right to be jealous, look why don't we let Chad decide. If he wants to stay with us he can at least till he gets back on his feet...if he wants to stay here he can rent the apartment, I'm going for a jog, I'll see you later"

He was about to leave the apartment when he saw Chad apparently coming out of his room in sports clothes

"Jogging?"

"As much as possible, you too?"

"Mmm See ya Kel's"

They both left the apartment and walked down the stairs before they were round the park jogging.

"Have you thought what you want to do when we move back home?"

"Not really, I need a job which is proving incredibly hard to find. I mean I don't have many skills except basketball, baseball and i hate to admit it dance"

"Hmm...East High now has a student leisure centre connected to it in the governments attempt to make people happy and reduce teenage obesity. They need staff...or there's a gym down the road that is looking for staff, I don't know if that;s you kinda thing?"

"I think I'm going have to go home and try and make it up with my parents, they weren't impressed with my sexuality but also when I dated Oluminde. Then I don't know, I mean I don't want to be a bother to you guys"  
"Don't worry about it, I like having you around"

"And Kelsi..."

"She doesn't know what she wants at the moment, I'm hoping its hormones, I mean she;s all over the place at the moment"

"Hmm...I guess I don't want to be in the way of you guys"  
"Look you can decide in the next few weeks"

"Yea..um...about last night...thanks for everything"

"Your a friend Chad, I like to help people, anyway beat you the smoothie stand" Ryan said putting his tongue out and running ahead of Chad. Chad just smiled

"Oh no you don't, know way is an Evan's going to beat me"


	8. Chapter 8

OK here we go again guys, sorry its taken so long to update. I have borrowed Moulin Rouge as my bases and the amazing Emma Lahana from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Hope you enjoy. Toodles.

Ryan sat at the table drinking his smoothy. Chad sat opposite.

"About last night, Thanks by the way"

"No big"

"Thanks for not being pushy last night"

"People talk better in their own time, are you doing anything later say around 3?"

"No, why?"

"I've got a show, I think you'll like it and I got a ticket?"

"What about Kelsi?"

"She's seen it already and she has a music tutorition this afternoon"

"Yeah that would be great, thanks"

"Well I gotta get back,go and get ready, you coming?"

"Yea"

The jogged through the park home.

At 2.45 Chad arrived at the theatre. He picked up a programme and sat in his place. It was a good play. It was a stage adaptation of Moulin Rouge. The lovely Satine was played by a young, up and coming actress/ singer Emma Lahana whose voice sparkled. Ryan had been fortunate to get the part of Christian. It started with Ryan's part

"The woman I love is..dead!, it all began one year ago..."

The stage suddenly burst into life, the town of Paris appeared, people bustled around exchanging pleasantries.

"Paris was the centre of the Bohemian world, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom but above things love! But their was one problem, I'd never been in love! Right at that at that moment an unconscious Argentinian fell through my roof. He was closely followed by a dwarf dressed a nun..."

A chuckle was heard through the audience as the actor playing the Argentinian was dangling from the ceiling as a man was dressed up in a sheet disguised as a nun.

Later when it was time for Christian to meet Satine.

"The french are glad to die for love..." She was on a swing hanging down from the ceiling. She went on "A kiss on the hand, maybe quite continental but diamonds are a girls best friend, a kiss may be grand" she kissed another boy "But it won't pay the rental on your humble flat, or let you feed your pussycat" she said with a wink and a pout. This went on a little longer then she appeared in front of Christian

"I believe you are expecting me, myself and I?"

Ryan/Christian looked gob smacked

"Yes"

"I'm sorry guys it's ladies choice"

She pulled Ryan up and they started dancing. The dancing had a lot of salsa in it. The were both moving fast to the rhymn of the night. Chad watched the way Christian danced and just like at school his twists, turns and his hand moved perfectly over Satine's body, he span her around and caught her.

20 Minutes later their was the scene were they were in Satine's room.

"I can't fall I love with anyone" Satine says looking down at her hands moving gracefully away from Christian.

"What a life without love, that's terrible" Said Christian looking shocked and trying to reach for Satine's hand.

"No living on the street that's terrible" Satine countered spinning so suddenly, nearly knocking Christian over

"But love is a many splended thing, love lifts us up were we belong, all you need is love!" He said dramatically grabbing her hand, leaning away from her one hand thrown out to the heavens. Christian opening his arms and twirling around as she sang it.

"Don't start that again" Satine pulling away and twirling out of his grasp pressed against the wall hung her head dramatically.  
"All you need love" Christian leans in towards her

"A girl has got to eat" Satine moves away from him, her voice sounding soulful yet realistic

"All you need is love" Christian tries again his closer to her now

"Or she'll end up on the street" Satine says turning her back to Chistian, arms wrapped around herself

"All you need love" Christian sang out he last note, moving his hands around Satine, swaying her body side to side

"Love is just a game" Satine says in resignation dropping her arms beside her turning to face Christian.

The beat became faster.

"I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me" Ryan pointed to her, then himself stepping around her

"The only way loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee" She moved her fingers in a rubbing gesture to signal money, before spinning away from him fast and running tot he other side of the stage.

"Just one night, just one night" He tries again, running towards her

"Theirs no way 'cause you can't pay" She suddenly turns on him, and they are nose to nose, so close yet so far. He gently grazes his hand over her face

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love" He sounds so happy and excited.

"You crazy fool I won't give into you" she walks away from him then spins around suddenly with a look of pity before looking into his eyes and her look becoming gentle.

"Don't leave me this way, I can't survive without your sweet love, oh please don't leave me this way" He cries moving towards her.

"You'd think that people would have a had enough of silly love songs" Her face become clouded, saddened almost as if remembering another love.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so...no" Christian smile doesn't faultier neither does his persistence. He is almost begging at this stage.

"Some people fill the world with silly love songs" she says with resignation.

"Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know, 'cause here we go again...Love lifts us up were we belong, were eagles fly, on a mountain high" He run across stage, holding onto a bar as he lent over the stage edge singing his heart out, his voice varying from normal to high. There is shock on her face as she watches him.

"Love makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away for one happy day" She says gesturing to him as she moves towards him. They are now circling each other their noses almost pressed against each other, spinning.

"We could be hero's just for one day" He tries again, Chad saw her reserve melting and knows she's giving into him. He would when Ryan looked at him like that.

"You, you will be mean" She is trying to resists again, walking away from him.

"No I won't..." He says not letting go of her hand but following her.

"And I'll, I'll drink all the time"Her back still turned to him

"We could be lovers," He twirled her round to face him

"...We can't do that, you know that" She tries not to look at his eyes

"We could be lovers and that's a fact" He tilts her head up to see into her eyes.

"But nothing will keep us together" She darts away from him

"We can steal time just for one day" He runs after her. He whirls her around to face him and Chad sees her resolve disappear, looking deep into his eyes.

"We could be hero's forever and ever, we could be hero's forever and ever, we could be hero's" Both sing Hand in hand, while Christian gently runs a hand up her arm

"Because IIIIIIIIIIII will always love you..." Christian lifts her above his head and spins her around

"...I can't help loving you" She slides down his body, arms coming to rest on his shoulders

"How wonderful life is, now your in my world"

"Your going be bad for business I can tell" and finished with a passionate kiss and Christian dips her.

The show followed a similar layout, stolen glances between Christian and Satine. The last scene nearly broke Chad's heart. He saw so much passion in their acting, almost as if they were in love with each other, if you didn't know they were acting. Chad joined in the clapping at the end, then Ryan stepped forward with Emma to take a bow. He applauded her like he applauded Sharpay when they acted together. Then he spoke

"Thank you everyone for your support, every show we the cast and I decide on a charity for donations to go to. Todays charity is the Child Protection society, so please give generously, we will be waiting in the lobby, thank you"

He then left the stage smiling and waving. Chad followed everyone out of the theatre to the lobby. Ryan and the cast were collecting donations and he and Emma were signing autographs and chatting away. Ryan saw Chad

"Hello! Chad let me introduce you to Emma, my beautiful leading lady"

He smiled and shook hands with Emma who smiled warmly.

"Hey I've heard all about you, did you like the show?"

"Normally I would never watch anything like this but that was amazing, both of you" He put some money in Emma's bucket with a smile

"You have a lovely voice, what have you been in before, I'm sure I've seen you"

"My biggest role to date is Kira Ford in Power Rangers Dino Thunder, that was a great experience, one day I hope to write music and be a singer, Kelsi's been helping me with some music"

"She's good at music, I'm going outside, will you be long?"

"Not today, maybe an hour, I'll meet you back at the apartment if you like"

"Ok cool. Well see you later and Emma, a pleasure to meet you"

"You too, bye"

They watched as Chad left before continuing to collect money.


End file.
